Try To Not Be So Loud
by SomeFantasticUsername
Summary: Mo/Scott lemon! Since there are no Scott/Mo lemons yet, I'll post the first! First M story! Set after the Extended Edition scene, but you have to see it to read this. :


**Ok this isn't my first story, I actually have another account. This account is for M stories only. This is an M story so that means it's mature, if you don't like that don't read. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**This is a Scott/Mo because I love them! So I thought let me give them something special. This is my first M story so sorry if it's suckish. Let's move on! ;p**

**P.S. should this be a story or one-shot? You answer that.**

**(takes place where the extended edition leaves off, if you haven't seen it the scene is on Youtube)**

* * *

><p>Backstage<p>

Mo POV

Performing on Moxie's show was such a thrill! I am so on an adrenaline high right now! I need to thank Olivia for covering for me about the whole Scott situation. I do not feel like having that conversation with my dad right now.

"You guys that was amazing!" Olivia says to all of us, we all nod our heads wildly in agreement.

"I sure thought it was amazing too," Moxie says walking up to us. "You guys are welcome back anytime. I loved having you here," We all thanked her and left in the limo to the hotel.

"You guys, tonight was sick! I can't wait until we perform at the arena tomorrow for the final show in our tour. It's going to be epic!" Wen exclaimed. We're all excited and sad that tomorrow's the last show.

"Yeah, but it is the last show then we all have to go back home," Scott said sadly.

"Oh please, stop being such a downer Scott. It's the last show! Rock out as hard as you can, like there's no tomorrow!" We all laughed at Stella's boldness. Surprisingly we arrived at the hotel pretty fast. Well, it was that far from the television studio. We all got out and headed straight to the elevators, we were all pretty exhausted.

Luckily we all have a room on the same floor. It was supposed to be three girls in one room and three boys to another room, but since the person who checked us in was a huge Lemonade Mouth fan, we all have our own room! It's so cool!

"Hey, you guys want to hang out in my room for a while?" Stella asked us.

"Nah, I'm so tired I'm going to bed. Plus we have a long way home tomorrow," Charlie said.

"Ugh, Charlie you are so lame," Stella joked.

"I guess I'm lame too, because I'm with Charlie," Olivia said, Wen soon agreed with her. Stella looked at me and Scott. I shook my head no and so did Scott.

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll see you all in the morning you part poopers," she went into her room mumbling words under her breath furiously. Maybe she needs some sleep too.

"Alright, well goodnight everybody," then I left to my room to wind down and go into sleep mode. Wait! I forgot to tell Olivia thanks for saving me earlier. I opened the door to find Olivia and Wen… kissing! I think I'll tell her thank you tomorrow, she looks pretty busy right now.

I shut the door and leaned against the door. All the while trying to keep from giggling at what I just saw in the hallway. So I try to change again, but I'm interrupted by my cell phone signaling that I have a text.

**Hey, beautiful ;)**

**-Scotty**

**Hey ;)**

**-Mo**

**Want to come to my room for a sec?**

**-Scott**

**I thought we were tired?**

**-Mo**

**I'm never too tired for you. ;) So you coming?**

**-Scott**

**Sure.**

**-Mo**

_I wonder why he wants to see me. It has to be important if I need to go to his room to find out_. Those were the things going through my head as I walked to Scott's room. Once I got there I gave a slight knock. When the door was opened I was surprised and shocked to see a half-dressed Scott staring at me. All he had on was his black skinny jeans.

"Uh, um, ha. M-may I a-ask why y-your n-not wearing a s-shirt?" I stuttered, great going Mo!

"Does it make you nervous Mo?" he smirked.

"N-no" I said, all the while staring at his perfectly sculpted chest. I had to restrain myself from reaching out and touching him. Even if he is my boyfriend I don't want him to see how easily he makes me melt.

"Okay," he says, totally not believing me.

"So what d-did you need?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes on his face.

"Come in, and I'll show you," he moved out of the doorway and gestured me inside. I walked in, a little suspicious of what he wanted. Once I was in he shut the door, quickly I might add.

"Sooo, what is it?" I said quickly. I love the boy to pieces, but seeing him in all his shirtlessness is kind of messing with my hormonal side. I just want to rip his pants off and have my way with him!

Where did that come from!

"Well, Mo, we've been in a relationship for a while now," I nodded in agreement, not really sure where this was going. "and I've realized that, I think that you're the one for me. I was wondering if you would want to take our relationship to the next level?" did he just say what I think he said? He wants to have sex with me?

"You want me to sleep with you? Scott, I love you too, but Baba would kill me and I just don't think I'm ready yet," he looked disappointed, and I mean REALLY disappointed.

Man, I hope I don't regret this.

"I get it. I'll wait until you're read-" I cut him off with my lips, tonight I'm letting my hormones take charge. Don't get me wrong. I've thought about sleeping with Scott many times, but those were on really hormonal days, when I wasn't thinking straight. Now that it's actually going to happen it doesn't feel so crazy.

He pulled back and I whimpered from the loss, "What was that for?"

"Scott, I'm ready," I said in all seriousness.

"But you just said you weren't and what about your dad? Are you sure about this?" Wasn't he the one who wanted to do this in the first place? He's questioning it?

"Well, what Baba doesn't know won't hurt him," I smiled seductively at him and he grinned in return.

"So you're sure about this?" I nodded. "Scott Pickett. I want you to make love to me," I didn't have to tell him twice. He picked my up and pushed me up against the wall, gently. I wrapped my legs around him so I could hold myself up. He kissed me with passion, then he started a trail of kisses down to my neck. He stopped there to suck on my pulse point. That's when I finally released the hold I had on my hands and let them travel all over him.

That made me moan, I bet that's going to leave a mark, great. He came back to my lips, tracing my lips with his tongue. I teased him by not opening my mouth. He wasn't having that so he tickled me in my secret tickle spot. I couldn't help laughing and that's when he plunged his tongue in, invading my mouth, but I'm okay with it.

He pulled away,"Let's get more comfortable." He carried me all the way to his bed and threw me on it. He got back on top of me straddling my hips, "You have way too much clothes on," he smirked, reached behind me and started unzipping my dress. I shimmied out of it. That left me in my matching lacy underwear and bra. Thank goodness I decided to wear it today!

"Did you wear those for me?" He chuckled, I giggled. He continued his work of attacking my lips. That's when he took his turn at letting his hands roam my body. His hands felt warm against my skin, he was rubbing my torso up and down and it felt good. He then grabbed my left breast and kneaded it, this took me by surprise and it made me moan.

I then realized I'm in undergarments and he still has pants on.

"You have way too much clothes on," using his words, I smile. I flip us over, unzip his pants and pull them all the way off. As I settled back down on his lap I felt his excitement touching my leg.

"Someone's eager," It was my turn to make him blush. It's my turn to take charge for a while. I attacked his lips with my own, tracing his lips with my tongue which he accepted happily. Then it was a battle for dominance, I won. I started tracing kisses down his face, to his neck, down his chest, to the top of his boxers. I look up to smile at him then proceeded to pull his boxers down.

Okay, Scott is BIG! How's that going to fit? "Like what you see?" he asks huskily, I bite my lip and nod.

"I'm not gonna give you a blow job though," I tell him, that stuff creeps me out.

"You don't have to," he chuckled at me. I was about to position myself when he flipped us back over.

"What was that for?"

"This is your first time right?" I nodded. "Yeah, well it hurts like hell and I figured it be easier if I was on top," How would he know this?

"And you know this because…" he told how Ray just has to share his sexual experiences with him, and that was enough to get me to believe him. So he position himself then leaned over to kiss me. While kissing me he eased in. IT HURT LIKE HELL! He noticed my fretting and kissed me deeper. When he was all the way in, a few tears, no matter how hard I tried to keep them in, escaped their way out if my eyes. Scott wiped them away with his thumb then caressed my cheek.

"Do you want me to pull out?" he asked concerned.

"No, continue. It will probably hurt less once I get used to it," so he did continue. He pulled out and pushed back in a little faster. Each thrust got a little faster, and each thrust felt more pleasurable. After a while, we had a nice rhythm going. He pumps, I moan, he grunts, he pumps, I moan… and so on.

"Come on, I want you to scream my name, baby," Scott whispers to me.

"SCOTTTT!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah, just like that," he smiles.

I cum a few seconds before he does, then we both collapse on the bed holding each other. The rest of the night I had a peaceful sleep dreaming about the one I love.

NEXT DAY (at airport)

"So I heard a lot of things coming from your room Mr. Scott Pickett," Stella looks between the two of us. I blushed tomato red, she heard us? Scott was smirking, such a man thing to do.

"Yeah, well, Scott had my phone. So I went to go get it then he found a cockroach and started chasing me with it."

"Why were the bed coils making so much noise then?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I kept jumping on the bed screaming at him to kill the roach," I replied. She looked at me unbelievingly.

"Yeah, she was screaming all night long," Scott smirked.

"Yeah, I heard," she laughed.

Before she left, she said, "Next time you have sex with Scott try to keep it quiet,"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Yeah, nothing fancy, but if you want me to continue I could put all the extra curricular in other chapters! ;) Anyway, tell me what you think. Love? Hate? Like? Love?<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
